


For evermore

by s_a_b_i_n_e



Series: Malec Oneshots (smut-free) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Husbands, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Malec, Memories, Mourning, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e/pseuds/s_a_b_i_n_e
Summary: Magnus and the centenary of Ragnor's death
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Oneshots (smut-free) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854829
Kudos: 41





	For evermore

Magnus took a deep breath. The air was cold and salty. The wind tugged at his night blue coat. He closed his eyes, feeling the air prickly on his skin. He could hear seagulls above him, their screeching an anchor for his thoughts, just like the waves rolling unto the shore.

He hadn't been here for quite a while. Memories of gatherings at this very place with one of his best friends were just too hurtful to touch even at the best of times. He had seen him now and then, dreamlike but too close to reality to be in mourning until the second he vanished to nonexistence again.

He had mourned Ragnor for 100 years now, but the pain was still raw in his chest. Oh, how he missed the old bugger. His wisdom, his scathing humour, the way he always knew what Magnus wanted to hear but always saying what he _needed_ to. 

The sea breeze enveloped him and the moon painted soft grey streaks in his black hair that had surrendered to the wind like a reed. The breeze diffused through him, taking with it the heaviness of his heart, replacing it with tranquillity.

His old friend had been there for him in his glorious and in his darkest hours. He had helped him through misery and had kicked up his backside whenever need be.

Like the time Magnus had been caught up in his feelings for a young Nephilim who had made the strongly built walls around his heart crack. The young man's rejection - not made out of a lack of antipelargy but a sense of duty mixed with internalised homophobia - hurt him more than any rejection he had had to endure in his long life. 

But Ragnor encouraged him with wise words that made him take a last leap into the unknown. And it had paid off in ways he couldn't have made up in his wildest dreams. A beatific smile grew on Magnus' face. Without his old friend pushing him into happiness from his afterlife he never would have had the fortune to be with the love of his very long life.

Magnus thought of the tumultuous first months of their relationship. How they struggled with darkness but also each other, how they nearly lost themselves and each other, how much stronger their bond grew after their express wedding. Their happily ever after was not rose-tinted but still perfect. They fit together in ways others would have found unmanageable. But they made an effort to bridge every gorge that opened up due to age difference, the question of immortality or their disparate socialisation. They learnt each other's ways, each other's language. They worked through all of this with love and understanding.

Magnus was absorbed in thought when soft-footed steps left traces in the sand behind him. Strong arms embraced him and a soft mouth pressed gentle kisses onto his neck. A warm feeling travelled through his body, his magic bubbled underneath his skin, reaching out to the man he loved and who loved him back so fiercely it still took his breath away.

"Have you thanked him for bringing the two of us together?" Alec asked softly. "Every day," Magnus replied. "And I will for evermore." "As will I," Alec murmured into his husband's hair. "For eternity."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
